


Distorted reflection

by Yamaharmonica



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boruto and Sarada visit the alternate universe, Family Drama, Gen, Multi, Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamaharmonica/pseuds/Yamaharmonica
Summary: During what should of been an easy mission, Sarada and Boruto suddenly find themselves transported to a distorted version of the leaf village were neither of them are supposed to exist.----Tenma Namikaze comes from a very distinguished family; His father, Menma, is a hero, his mother Sakura is a world-class medical ninja, both his Grandfathers have been hokage, and his paternal Grandmother is the nine-tails Jinchūriki. How is it then, that he's ended up as an utter failure who can't even graduate the ninja academy?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Menma, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to preface this by saying I haven't watched/read Naruto properly in a LONG time and and I haven't really gotten that into Boruto, so I may get a few details a little mixed up (but I'm trying me best).  
> This is basically set in the 'road to ninja' movie universe, but I may make tiny tweaks to the cannon of that (ie, Menma isn't a jinchuriki).

It was _supposed_ to be an easy mission. _Supposed_ being the key word here. When Konahamaru-Sensei informed his three students about their mission, Boruto couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Finding a missing cat? Isn't that a little too basic?" Boruto scoffed. "I know we're still genin, but I've literally defeated a moon guy from another dimension already.. well. helped defeat him."

"Don't be arrogant Boruto- missions like these help support the community, that's part of our responsibility as ninja of the leaf." Sarada scolded, but she also looked less than pleased about todays particular mission.

"Ha! Responsibility to the community? This is just someone with more money than sense paying so they can have elite ninja find their pathetic pampered pets." Boruto retorted, crossing his arms. Sarada opened her mouth to argue, but Mitsuki interjected.

"It's nice to see you both getting along so well, but the quicker we stop arguing the quicker we can get this mission over with." Mitsuki said, with that eternal smile still in place. 

"Exactly." Konahamaru-sensei said, putting his hands on his hips and and fixing his students a particularly stern look. "Boruto, if you think this mission is beneath you then you should be able to complete it in record time, got it?"

"Fine, this mean I'll be able to take the rest of the day off once I complete this thing, which by my estimations, should be in less than an hour." Boruto shrugged. "I'm not complaining."

* * *

Six hours later, Ms Furbottom had yet to be found. Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki had searched the village of Konaha all day, from the tiniest alleyways to the highest buildings and pylon tops. They'd asked questions and handed out flyers, nobod had seen tail nor whisker of the missing cat.

"Well. This is humiliating." Sarada grumbled as they headed into the forest surrounding the village, the one place they hadn't checked, by now, the su was starting to set, casting an oragangey glow in the sky. Boruto nodded in agreement, very much regretting his earlier words, he glared at the picure of the missing cat accusingly.

"This thing is BRIGHT white and hugely obese.. how is it so good at hiding?" He groaned. 

"Or maybe the question should be, how are we so bad at finding it?" Mitsuki said, still smiling benignly. Both Boruto and Sarada rolled their eyes at him, but were too exhausted to properly retort.

"Can't you use byakugan to widen our visual field? You are from the Hyuuga bloodline" Sarada asked Boruto.

"I wish." Boruto huffed, suddenly his eyes widened as he saw a small flash of white sarting away from him under the trees "There- " he shouted, chasing it without a second thought, his teamates followed, hot on his heels.

"How on earth is this thing so fast?" Boruto cried, darting through the trees just to keep up with the white blur- on the picture it has looked so fat. 

"Maybe it's rolling." Sarada said as she ran alongside him, her sharingan activated- clearly this was serious business. Next to her was Mitsuki, _still_ smiling. 

"Here kitty kitty- " Boruto cried out, but it sounded more like a desperate cry for help than something that would actually entice a cat. "I'm brining you back to your owner, dammit! Dead or alive!"

The young Ninja lunged forward, but suddenly felt the ground beneath him start to cave in, next thing he knew, he was falling- but how.. there was no cliffs around here. This must be some sort of trap.

"Boruto!" A voice cried out. He turned to see Sarada looking at him with wide terrified eyes, she reached her hand out, grabbing his hand, but the dirt beneath her feet was shifting, and suddenly she was falling into the ground as well.

* * *

When Boruto opened his eyes, it was dark. So dark he could he could hardly see six feet in front of him, but he could see the body of someone lying next to him. 

"Sarada?" He cried out, shaking his teammate lightly. To his immense relief, she woke up immediately, rubbing her eyes.

"What.. happened?" She said, looking around. They appeared to be in some sort of pit with dirt walls on either side. "Last thing I remember is falling in here."

"Me too." Boruto said, falling into a trap wasn't the strange part- it wasn't unheard of for ninjas to do that unwittingly in the forest areas- but the face it was already nightfall, that was strange. "Where's Mitsuki? How come he hasn't gotten us out of here and it's night already?"

"Something strange is going on." Sarada said, narrowing her eyes. She wasn't sure what exactly. "We should be on our guard."

Boruto nodded, his face suddenly serious. Sarada was right.. the fact Mitsuki was gone was definitely a bad sign. Silently, the two of them walked out of the pitt using the chakra release technique. 

"We should head back to the village. If we're lucky, Mitsuki just went to get help." Boruto said in a low voice. He kept his eyes peeled for sudden movements, and he listened intently for the tell-tale sound of an attack; the metalic clang of kunai, the sudden shift of feet, but nothing came. Stealthily, the two of them ran out of the forest, heading back towards civilisation. Boruto ran behind Sarada, glancing behind every few seconds, checking for assailants. Suddenly, as they reached the edge of the village, Sarada stopped dead in her tracks and Boruto ran straight into her.

"Sarada- watch it- " he started to say, but he was cut off when he saw her expression. She looked utterly lost. He turned to see what she was looking at, and gasped. It wasn't their village. It appeared to be somewhere much smaller, much less developed. There was no monorail encircling the town, no neon flashing lights, or street lamps or developed roads. All the buildings looked like those from old town with their jaunty mismatched structure. 

"where are we..?" Boruto said in a whisper. 

"I think.. this is Konaha." Sarada replied, pointing to the cliff facing them. On it, were carved the faces of the great Hokages. But something was off, it took Boruto a moment to notice in the dark.

"Sarada.. why are there only six faces?" He whispered.

* * *

Tenma Namikaze stubbed out a cigarette on a nearby tree and glanced up at the sky. He guessed it was about time to start heading home. He had only started smoking to piss of his old man- It had worked, of course, pissing off his father wasn't exactly a difficult feat- but now Tenma found himself smoking regularly, at least a couple of times a week. He could add a nicotine addiction at thirteen to the ever-growing list of reasons he's the family disappointment. Smoking certainly wouldn't top the list by any means, that had to go to his failure to graduate from the academy earlier this year. The only one in his family to have that particular accolade. 

It just didn't make sense. Practically everyone in Tenma's family was a genius, here's the list;

Elder sister, Kizashi Namikaze: Already a Jonin

Mother, Sakura Haruno: World-renowned medical ninja.

Father, Menma Namikaze: Hero who defeated Hanzo of the Salamander during an invasion.

Maternal Grandmother: Died defending the village

Maternal Grandfather: Hokage who also died saving the village.

Paternal Grandmother, Kushina Uzamaki: Jinchuriki and powerful Kunouchi 

Paternal Grandfather: Current Hokage, and world reknowned 'yellowflash'

By rights, Tenma should be a powerful ninja just like every other person in his family- or at least, a passable ninja. At this point he'd be satisfied with just that. He wondered if he really was his father's son, it just didn't make sense, was he swapped at birth or something? He didn't even really look like his father, or his mother for that matter. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the two people stood in front of him until he practically walked into them.

"Sorry." he said, quickly. Living in a village with powerful ninjas when you were weak taught Tenma the importance of apologizing quickly when things like this happened. The two kids looked about his age, a boy and a girl. He stopped suddenly when he saw what the boy looked like.. He had spikey blonde hair and bright blue eyes, with black whisker scratches on his cheeks. He was the spitting image of Tenma's father. Maybe the whole being swapped at birth thing wasn't so crazy after all. Feeling strangely dazed about the whole thing, Tenma turned to leave, but the boy stopped him, grabbbing his arm.

"Hey wait!" He said, sounding desperate. "You need to tell me- what the hell has happened to Konaha?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarada and Boruto decide that they must of travelled to the past, but not everything is as it seems.

"To Konaha- nothing happened, what do you mean?" The boy asked, looking perplexed. He looked to be the same age as Boruto, but Boruto had never seen this boy in the village before. He had coarse red hair that fell into his eyes which were a familiar shade of blue. 

"Look- the great stone face of the fifth hokage is missing, of course something's wrong- " Sarada started to say, but Boruto cut her off quickly, standing in front of her, waving her hands.

"Sorry, sorry- we just got a little mixed up." He said, with a forced laugh, Sarada seemed confused but followed his lead and stopped talking. The red haired boy looked at them both sceptically.

"Right- " He said, digging his hands into his pockets. "You know, it looks like your girlfriend has hurt her head." 

"She's not my girlfriend!" Boruto said quickly, feeling his cheeks redden. Sarada was also blushing, but she touched her head lightly, wincing when she did so.

"Oh I didn't even notice.. guess that must be because of the adrenaline." She said, softly.

"My mum's pretty good at healing. She can sort you out. I mean, if you want help, I'm not forcing you or anything." The red haired boy said. Sarada and Boruto both glanced at each other, trying to work out the best course of action.

"Yeah- that would be a great help, thanks man." Boruto said after a moments silence, a forced smile on his face.

"Whatever, no problem." The boy said, turning away. "Follow me."

* * *

"What's going on? If this is genjutsu I can't release it.."

Sarada hissed to Boruto as she walked alongside him, both of them a few paces behind the red haired boy.

"I don't think it's genjutsu." Boruto replied in an equally low voice. "I think we may of travelled back in time."

"What?" Sarada squeaked, before quickly going back to whispering. "What do you mean?"

"Sasuke and I travelled back in time once to when our parents were younger, so it is possible." Boruto explained. "The village looks far less developed and there's six faces on the cliff so I'm guessing that we're probably in the early days of the sixth hokage's reign. About fifteen years ago."

Sarada took a few moments to digest that information.. it sounded impossible, but it was the best possible explanation. "So, if we really are back in time, what should we do?"

"We should lay low and try not to disrupt the time continuum too much." Boruto said, although he himself was not certain "and just hope we find some way back- "

"We're here." The boy said, stopping in front of a house. It was quite a large house, not too unlike the one Boruto himself lives in. The lights were on, and the sound of voices could be heard from inside. The boy pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

"Just a warning." He said. "My family can be a little.. intense."

Boruto and Sarada just nodded in response. The red haired boy opened the door and suddenly, a pink blur hit him right in the stomach. Boruto tensed, almost going to grab his kunai, but paused when he saw the assailant was in fact a young girl who was about Himawari's age.

"Tenma-nii, you were out so late, I was worried- " the girl said said as she clung to him. She had light pink hair and blue eyes the same shade as her brothers.

"I'm fine, it's not like I was doing anything dangerous." The red haired boy- Tenma- huffed, looking to the side slightly. 

"But still- " the girl pouted, suddenly, she noticed Sarada and Boruto stood there and her eyes lit up. "Oh you brought friends round for dinner! Yay!"

"They're not friends, I just met them!"

Sarada and Boruto waved at the girl as she skipped over to them.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Shion." She said, a sunny expression on her face. 

"I'm Boruto and this is Sarada." Boruto said, without really thinking. Sarada sent him a glare- was using their real names really such a good idea?

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." Sarada said.

"What are you kids doing? You're letting all the heat out!" The voice of an adult woman called out. 

"Sorry!" Tenma and Shion said in unison, walking into the house. Sarada and Boruto followed them.

"Thanks for having us over." Sarada said as they crossed the threshold and followed the siblings into the living space. The house was warm and homely looking. There were quite a few pictures dotted here and there, and a vase of Lilly's on the coffee table. 

There was a woman with the same red hair as Tenma sat on the sofa, a small blonde-haired baby sat on her lap giggling. She smiled at them all as they walked in.

"Tenma, you should of told me you were inviting friends over, I would of made extra, ya know." She said. Boruto wasn't sure why, but he felt instantly at ease in the presence of this woman, something about her smile or the light in her eyes made him feel safe. Even though Boruto was sure he'd never met her before, she felt familiar somehow.

"They're not my friends." Tenma said again, dismissively. "I found them on the outskirts of the village, the girls hurt."

"This must be your mom- the one who's good at healing." Boruto said to Tenma.

The woman started laughing, and Boruto looked at her, confused.

"You're a good kid, I like you." She said. "I'm actually Tenma's Grandmother." She said.

"Really!" Boruto exclaimed. She looked to be only just entering middle age!

"Granny comes from a clan with really powerful chakra and long life spans, so she looks waay younger than she actually is." Shion explained, as she flopped down on the couch. "Our Mama is a really good healer though- the best! She's working late at the hospital, but she should be home soon."

"I'm not very good at healing jutsu, but I could at least clean up the wound a little for you." Grandma said, standing up with the baby on her hip. "You two just both sit down and make yourself comfortable while I get the first aid kit."

"Thanks." Boruto and Sarada said as they both sat down on the sofa. The place was scattered with blankets and babytoys

"It's a pity Kizashi-nee is out on a mission, she can do healing jutsu too- not as good as mama though." Shion chattered. Tenma, who was leaning against the wall, rolled his eyes. 

"Of course my perfect big sister would be able to help." He said, sounding bitter. Boruto and Sarada glanced at each other.. there was definitely some family tension going on here.

"Wow you have an elder sister as well. It must be fun having such a big family." Sarada said- counting the baby that was four siblings!

"Fun is not the word I'd use." Tenma scoffed. 

Before they could talk any further, grandma arrived back with a wooden box full of bandages.

"Now, take your forehead protector off so I can get a proper look at this injury." Granny said, as she sat in front of Sarada. Sarada complied, untying the headband. She winced slightly as it grazed against the cut on her head.

"Hmm, it doesn't look too deep, luckily." Granny said as she started to clean the wound with antiseptic-soaked gauze. "Let me guess, training accident."

"Something like that." Sarada said with a half smile. Granny glanced at Sarada's forehead protector, then at the one Boruto was wearing.

"So, I take it you two are genin, were you in Tenma's class back in the academy?" Granny asked. "You look to be the same age." 

"Nope. I've never met them before tonight." Tenma said, sitting down next to his younger sister.

"Oh. That's strange. Did you two not go to the academy?" Granny asked. 

Boruto and Sarada glanced at each other, unsure of how to answer without raising suspicion. 

Luckily, they were saved from having to come up with an explanation, because just then, they heard the sound of the front door opening.

"I'm home- " a woman's voice called out. Shion jumped up off the couch and ran out of the room towards the front door.

"Mama!" She cried happily. Boruto could hear Shion speaking to her mother at the door. "Come quickly, mama, Tenma's brought a friend home and she's hurt- " she was saying. A few seconds later, Shion reappeared at the living room door, pulling her mother's hands. Sarada looked over at the woman to greet her, but then she saw her and her heart dropped.

That pink hair, those green eyes, that face. Sarada would recognise her anywhere.

"..Mama?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Yeah, Naruto in this world has LOTS of kids. I always wished that there were more siblings among the next-gen, like I get Sarada being an only child, but was Naruto really the only one who wanted to have more than one kid?  
> Anyway! Thanks for the few comments I got and the kudos :) Things will get more intersting next chapter as Boruto and Sarada have to work out why Sakura apparently has four other kids.  
> So if anyone's interested, here's how I named the narusaku kids; Kizashi (eldest sister) is named after Sakura's father who died a hero in this universe, Tenma is called that because it rhymes with Menma, (Like Boruto kinda rhymes with Naruto) and it means 'true heaven' which is kind of representative of the pressure Tenma is under. Shion is because I wanted her to have some kind of flower name (Like Sakura) I almost went for Kikyo, Kiku or Shobu but idk I think Shion is prettier. I haven't thought of a name for the baby yet, I haven't even decided if it will be a girl or boy lol, comment if you have ideas.


End file.
